Treasure Island
by the lemon thief
Summary: you take a bit of Death Note,a splash of Kuroshitsuji,and a whole lot of Naruto o and you cant for get the all important yaoi take that concoction and throw it on an island controlled by two amazingly crazed yaoi fangirls and this is what you get SxN MxM


"Fuko-sama..."  
"Yea Mistress Kiki."  
"We're screwed aren't we...?"  
"Why yes, yes we are." said the short black haired woman to her Red headed colleague and fellow fangirl as they were being backed in to a corner. The massive circle of angry semes was closing in on them, weapons raised, and intents to kill high.  
"What the Fudge did you do with my uke!" shouted the mob simultaneously.  
"Mistress Kiki how the screw did it end up like this?"  
"We'll it all happened about a week ago..."

-1 week ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kukukuku...Mistress Kiki its finally playing out!"

"Yes! Our life long dream is finally coming to fruition!"

"Oh look the serum seems to be wearing off."

"Oh goodie! let's see how they react to the situation."

Naruto began to slowly awake from his drug induced slumber to find himself in his Sasuke-teme's arms. He was wondering where he was, but wrapped in his lovers arms, he couldn't care less. As he was attempting to snuggle closer, he realized he was laying on sand.

"Huh? Why am I on sand? Did Gaara go on his evil streak again?" While Naruto was currently trying to figure out his dilemma, Sasuke began to stir.

"Mmmmmmngh. Good morning do-wait, why the fudge am I all sandy?...NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Wah?...I-I-I didn't do anything Sasuke-teme" Naruto whined, tearing up. Shocked by his uke's tears, Sasuke quickly forgot all his rage and went to over-protective seme mode. He quickly claimed Naruto's lips, effectively hauling the boy's tears. After many many many many minutes of hot, fiery, passionate making out they decided to look around and see where they were. Meanwhile, back with Mistress KiKi and Fuko-sama...

"Mistress Kiki, get a hold of yourself!"

"But...But...The smex, It was to much for me to handle!"

"Oh no it wasn't, I know for a fact you've seen worse...Just because they're your favorite pairing doesn't mean you have to be over dramatic."

"Oooo lookie, lookie. Matt and Mello seems to have woken up."

"WHAT? LEMME SEE LEMME SEE!"

"um excuse me... did someone not just get done yelling at a certain someone for being over dramatic?"

"well...well...I'm more innocent then you so I'm allowed a few exceptions!"

"Whatever...just shut up and watch your favorite pairing."

"With Pleasure!"

"Mello, would you please stop pacing around like that?"

"No! I will not stop pacing around...for one I have no fucking idea where we're at, why were here, plus I'm in fucking leather pants matt! Do you know how hot it is?"

"Well...I have this vest; you don't think I'm sweating like a race horse?"

"Hears the difference you piece of shit you can take yours off!"

"Well so could you." matt said with a seductive smirk. Mello just stood there glaring at matt

"No, matt no...This is neither the time nor the place for that."

"Humph, it's always the time and place back at home, but suddenly we wake up on a random island and I don't get any? this is redonculous!" matt said while pulling out his game so he could do some serious pouting.

"You know what else? I don't have any chocolate! I need chocolate matt it's my addiction!" Mello said as he began hyperventilating. Matt looked up from his game to see what was wrong. He rolled his eyes, heaved a heavy sigh, and got up to comfort Mello.

"Mello...?" Mello didn't respond so he said the name once again. With the lack of response from his overdramatic lover matt became agitated, and decided there was only one way to stop him. Matt grabbed Mello by the shoulders and yelled "Calm down, Damn it!" he embraced the chocolate crazed idiot and kissed him long and hard, successfully calming Mello due to the fact his brain was turning to mush. After Mello regained his sense, he pushed matt away.

"No!, you are not the kisser! I am the kisser! you are the kissee." and with that statement Mello pounced on matt giving him one hell of a kiss, once he was done proving his point he got up and headed toward the forest leaving matt to frolic in his own little lalaland.

(A/N:sry for the interruption but Fuko-sama is currently having her very first yaoi fangirl moment and I'm talking the real deal fan moments none of that aww they're cute crud I'm talkin' full out hyperventilatin', psychotic giggling and face turning colors yes this is the definition of fangirling moments and as her master I couldn't be more proud of my minion! everyone please take a moment of silence to celebrate this occasion! -Mistress KiKi)

~somewhere else on the island~

"Sebastian! Why am I on this random island? Did the queen send me here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, young master."

"Well, whatever I'm sandy and i want to go home!"

"...I can't..."

"WHAT?...Why the hell not?"

"My powers…they dont work..."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know, but I will find out"

"Kukukukuku...Mistress Kiki it was a fantastic idea to negate his powers temporarily with that energy field."

"Mwuahaha…don't I know it now we can watch our little Sebby suffer!" Mistress Kiki said to Fuko-sama in the control room of the mansion.

"Did you hear that, young master?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh crap.. I think he heard us..." mistress Kiki and Fuko-sama exchanged worried looks and reached for a dial on the monitor, this problem must be taken care of immediately.

AN: Mistress Kiki: Wooooot! Congratulations me on my very first fanfiction!

Fuko-sama: As you can see this is a co-written project between Mistress Kiki and me aka the lemon thief

Mistress Kiki: Pffft who cares bout that i got to write some yummy narusasu and experiecnce Fuko-sama's fangirl moment!

Fuko-sama:...Shut up.

Mistress Kiki: ooo shush you. know you luv me -throws Itachi-san at Fuko-sama- here…a present!

Fuko-sama: O.O -pounces on Itachi and takes him to a place unknown-

Itachi: WAIT! NO! Mistress Kiki how could you do this to meeeeee!

Mistress Kiki: well...while she's busy "playing" with Itachi...-giggles evilly- I'll say what needs to be said and ask for you all to read and review and all that jazz! Anyway while Fuko-sama is busy I have a bishounen of my own to find sooo…Peace out. -Looks around mansion calling Naruto's name-


End file.
